The Blue Shirt
by ajaafooly
Summary: Usagi-san leaves on a business trip leaving Misaki lonely and..horny? I originally posted this on Live Journal.
1. Chapter 1

Yes I am the newbie writer that uploaded this Live Journal. This is the longer unedited version that couldn't all fit in the comment post box (4300 word limit). Enjoy.

Oh and I don't on Junjou Romantica, Misaki or Usagi-san. Although I would love to own Usagi-san.

---

Takahashi Misaki, aged nineteen stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast. A normal morning, only something was missing. It's been three days since the novelist Usami Akihiko, left on a business trip. He had released a new novel, and to celebrate its immediate success, Aikawa-san insisted that he participate in a book signing. Misaki at first was extremely happy to have some time off from Usagi-san's constant affection and he needed the time to study. Strange though, after two days he began to feel a deep loneliness that suprized him.

'Hm, It smells like something is burning,' Misaki snapped out of his daze from the smell of burnt eggs.

"Waah!" the boy quickly turned off the stove to try to save his breakfast. Fixing the remains of his meal, he sat the kitchen table and dined in silence while staring at the chair facing his at the end of the table.

'Where Usagi-san usually sits...' thought Misaki. Uh-oh. He shoke his head vigorously. 'What's wrong with me, he has only been gone three days!"

He didn't want to admit it but he has been very frustrated lately. Sexually frustrated, yup, he was horny. Of course living with Usagi-san with his libido, he never went wanting for sex, until now that is exactly how he found himself. Last night he dreamed that usagi-san was holding him in his bed teasing him like this...

--

_"'Misaki, were would you like me to touch you?'" Usagi-san whispered in the trembling boy's ear. The poor boy gasped and shuddered under his cool touch._

_"'Here?'" Usagi nipped at his neck gently eliciting a soft moan from Misaki. "'Or here?'" He bit the boy's collar bone which rewarded him an even louder moan, maybe louder than Misaki would have liked._

_"'Hmph. If didn't know any better, Misaki. I'd say you've been holding back.'" Usagi smirked down at him causing him to turn red, naturally._

_"'Usagi-san... please,'"Misaki begged. Begged. Large cool hands slip down Misaki's pajama bottoms while the other hand pinced his rosy nipple._

_"'Aah! Aaaa...Usagi-san..more..'"_

--

Misaki's face heated up like a kettle. He angrily devoured his breakfast then proceeded to clean up the table and the mess in the kitchen.

'Maybe, I should do the laundry. Usagi-san would be glad to have clean clothes for him when gets home,' Misaki thought while smiling. Then Misaki found himself growling at his thoughts, how dare Usagi-san dominate his thoughts.

He began gathering laundry in his room first then he went Usagi-san's room.

Suzuki-san sat in chair on left corner of the toy infested room. He was holding Usagi-san's laundry. Misaki dodge the incoming choo-choo train and took the clothes from the teddy bear.

Misaki inspected the bundle of clothes, they were the usually outfit Usagi-san wore. A vest, pants, a tie, and a...

"Shirt.." Misaki murmured. Usagi-san's blue shirt to be exact, he changed out this shirt when left three days ago.

"Usagi-san.." the boy was now clutched the wrickled shirt while the vest and pants slipped from his grasp. Oh, that smell..its cigerettes and..

"Usagi-san's smell," He dipped his nose into the collar. The fabric felt soft against his skin. Misaki felt himself getting incredibly hot. 'Whats wrong with me..I feel so hot..' He was getting dizzy, the smell of Usagi-san was intoxicating. He collapsed on the bed, red faced and panting heavily. His body was on desire auto pilot, his hands traveled to bulge in his now very tight jeans. His body got even hotter.

He stripped of his t-shirt. Shirt. He looked over at the abandoned shrit and tie beside him. He didn't know what came over him but the smell of Usagi-san was making him this way, but it was also comforting, and he needed that comfort. He slipped on the shirt, what the hell, and the tie too. The boy then unizpped and stripped himself of his jeans. He hissed at the cool air exposed over his fully grown glistening erection. He took himself into his hands and stroke himself gently. He groaned loudly. Its been a long time since his touched himself. He bit his lip to control the sounds he was making. Dammit, he can't control himself anymore. His mind kept flooding to images of Usagi-san making love to him, touching him, calling his name in that oh so sexy voice.

_"'Misaki..'"_

"U-usagi-san..aah," clutched his erection like Usagi would, causing hips to buck and his hand reached for his nipple, tweaking it.

"'Aah.. Ngh..more.." He abandoned his nipple to gather the tie into his hand, he then brought it to his flushing face inhaling Usagi-san addictive scent. He pressed his lips against the silky fabric gently imagining Usagi's soft lips instead.

_"'Misaki..I love you.'"_

"Aa-ah, Usagi-san!" His hand sped up, the heat and tightness in the pit of his stomach was sign of reaching completion. He clutched the tie tighter and thrusted hips into his hand. His legs squirm slightly causing the bed sheets to become unmade.

_"'Misaki..'"_

"Ah! Aaah!"

_"'Misaki..'"_

"Usagi-san! Usagi-san!" He chanted breathlessly rapidly approaching his climax."I-I'm going to!"

_"..MISAKI?"_

Takahashi Misaki's hand stopped dead. The half naked, blushing, madly horny teenager opened his at the sound of that voice. His voice. Usami Akihiko. He standing in the doorway, riveted, shocked, turned on and..blushing?

Part 2 coming soon...but I'll post it on LJ first.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2- Sombody on LJ thought I was hold this fanfic "ransom." Okay, the only reason it took so long is because I wanted to make sure I worked hard and thought it through before I posted it. So I hope it paid off...

--

Usami Akihiko stood in the doorway of his bedroom, completely taken in by this sight. His young lover Takahashi Misaki, caught in the act of pleasuring himself while calling the novelist's name. Not only that he was wearing his worn shirt and tie. His face heated up and he swallowed thickly.

"Misaki.." he rasped.

"Usagi-san..please-ah!" Usami pounced on the boy, gently taking his erection into his hand stroking it. He captured his lips but before he could make the kiss deeper, Misaki pulled away.

"No..ah!" he gasped.

"No? How can you say no when your like this..."

He stopped his hand. "No I-I need you inside me.." he pleaded his body trembling in desire. Usami swore for a second he was in a moment from one of his BL novels. No matter, wasting no time he brought his fingers to Misaki's panting red lips. He eagerly sucked on them. He withdrew his finger and then placed at his entrance, diving in a finger. Misaki moaned softly in reply. He added a second finger inserting deep within him, stretching the inner wall carefully not to hurt Misaki. He repeated the action a few times so the boy was fully prepared for what is to come. It took all of his will to control himself .

"H-Hurry, Usagi-san its okay-ah! Do it please!"

He couldn't deny the boy plea. He carefully withdrew his fingers from him causing Misaki to whimper at little. He quick work of his clothes taking off his suit jacket and unzipping his pants taking his fully masted erection into his hand. That is when Misaki did something unexpected. He roughly grabbed Usagi-san by the collar flipping them both over.

"I can't take it anymore" He positioned himself over Usagi-san opening his legs spreading his entrance slighty lowering himself. He groaned loudly while he slowly impaled himself.

"Ngh..ah! Usagi-san!" He began to ride Usami who blushed and groaned at he sight. Pants and moans filled the dark room. Many times this boy had turned him on with the littlest things and most of the time unconsciously, but the sight of a horny Misaki, flushed, panting and riding on top of him had to be the most erotic thing he had ever seen. The two groaned loudly as the he began to speed up.

"Misaki..Ngh!"

He grabbed the boy's bouncing hips. Misaki began to stroke his painful erection. Usami swore if he were any more turned on he would die. He slapped the boy's hand away to replace it with his.

"Usagi-san! Usagi-san!" He chanted. Waves of pleasure began to wash over the both of them. "I-I'm going to!"

Usami grabbed Misaki bringing him flush against his chest stopping his movements. Misaki groaned in protest but he inhaled the authentic scent of Usagi-san, igniting his desires to a new high. Usami flipped them back to their orginal postion gazing at him lustly.

"Do you really think I let take control like that Misaki?" He genly nipped on his rosy buds eliciting and a loud moan.

"Please! Usagi-san!" he begged. Pleased that he made Misaki begged a least, he stopped his torture.

"That more like it" He began to thrust mercilessly into Misaki hitting his prostate every time. Misaki wailed gratefully wrapping his legs around the man's hips hoping pull him in deeper.

"Usagi-san! Ahh!" He wrapped his arms around Usagi-san. The waves pleasure hit again, his stomach tightening he climaxed calling Usagi-san's name. At the same time Usami came groaning releasing his seed within him. Two collapsed, completely spent and breathing hard. Now Usami could ask what brought this on.

"Misaki..why were you.." He lost words when Misaki smiled sweetly at him.

"Okaeri-nasei..I missed you.." And with that he cuddled next to Usagi-san fell asleep. The novelist smirked and closed his eyes as well. 'What better way to greeted home,' he thought.

--

Fewooo! Its done my first sex scene! I so proud! ^v^ I hope you liked it.


End file.
